


Blood And Sky

by musicforswimming



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cages, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cylons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls were human, once, but the Cylons changed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood And Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis's Porn Battle. The poetry lines quoted are from various poems by Izumi Shikibu, all found at the breathe_poetry comm on LJ. AU for Buffy, set during the missing year for BSG.

_it is easy to hate this painful world_

The girlthings looked human--seemed human--they laughed, fought, sneezed, and when they bled it was red human blood. They'd been rescuing them from the beginning, Leoben explained. They were human, once. But now they were--

"Holy warriors," he said. His eyes shone, he was so proud of himself--no, he was in frakking awe. "Greater than me, greater than you," he didn't give her time to make any kind of comment, "with a human soul and a body made greater by the acceptance of God."

"Acceptance?" Kara asked, from the shadows, on the couch, with her arms crossed.

Leoben smiled. "They accept what we have made them, and they are glad for it."

"You make them change."

"They always have the choice. God makes them free, one way or another."

Kara curled her lip, and dug into the skin of her arms with her fingertips.  
   
   
   
   
_no different, really_

This one looked up as the door was unlocked, and Kara could see the strategies racing through her brain as clear as if she'd drawn up a chart.

Leoben knelt before her, kissed each of her hands, the backs and the palms. Kara couldn't help it, she stared at the meeting of lips and skin.

"If you were so frakking awed, you'd listen when I told you to let me the hell go." The girl punched him then--she moved quickly, quicker than Kara had ever seen a person move, though not as quickly as she'd seen Leoben move. She yelled, she couldn't help it, as the girl slammed him against the concrete floor and straddled him, pinning his hands with hers before he could move.

She looked up at Kara then. "You must be Starbuck," she said. "I'm Buffy."

Leoben's eyes were closed; he might've been receiving a benediction.  
   
   
   
   
_how ordinary grief becomes_

They were allowed to see each other sometimes. He would bring her to dinner, and Kara sensed that it was a reward of some kind--but for which one of them, she had no clue.

"We could take him," Kara whispered while they were sitting together on the couch the first time. The last of day's real notes turned everything golden. Her hair shone, pulled back, and when Kara saw something glinting at the corner of her eye, she realized hers did too. "We can do this."

"They've got a tracker in me," Buffy answered. "Anyway, I've already tried twice. That's why they put the tracker in." She pauses, and even Kara Thrace can tell when someone's about to say something else. She's opened her mouth, and someone says it for her.

"Your sister's birthday is coming up." Leoben was smiling. He wasn't much more than a silhouette against the bright daylight that crashed in through the window. "Isn't it, Buffy?"

"I'm sorry, this became a group conversation when, exactly?" Buffy's manner, then, was sweet and bright, livelier than Kara had ever seen it. "Hey, with me and her finally in the same room, I gotta figure your right hand's getting jealous. You might want to check on it."

Kara snorted, but he just laughed, setting three plates on the table. "Maybe we should go to the market and get Dawn something."  
   
   
   
   
_through darkness to darkness_

She didn't look the first thing like a warrior; her lips were obscenely pink and she was frakking tiny.

They woke Kara one night, and she stared at the sight she found in the hallway outside the iron of her door, at the white of Buffy's knuckles as she held onto the bars.

Her top was just a camisole; Kara was close enough to touch the sweat on her collarbone. He must've known she'd see, they both must've, but his face was pressed against Buffy's neck, his eyes closed and her name, some prayer, hushing from his mouth and covering her sky-quiet moans. One of his thumbs grazed a nipple through the fabric, he cupped her breast, and Kara heard her breath hitch.

Kara put a hand on one of hers. Buffy's eyes opened briefly, and Kara leaned her head against Buffy's hand and listened, her eyes closing to complete the night around them all.

The sounds were filthy and unmistakeable; Cylon skin sounded the same in sex as human, not that there were really humans involved anyway, so there was no way of telling.  
   
   
   
   
_it is the deeply-bedded root that I desire, not the flower_

After the first dinner, Kara heard them upstairs, saw him kneeling before her, completely prostrate. She just looked tired. "You'll thank me," he said. "I swear to you, it's all in God's name, and when we get to Earth, you'll understand. If you could see-- "

"I don't see your god," Buffy said, and walked away, sliding her bare feet out from under his forehead. "I see more frakking death."


End file.
